The Time Race
by BookyDaxa
Summary: I am not a normal girl. If you thought that, you are dumb. My life at Berk is not the normal life I wished I had. Instead came the past to me. Or I came to the past... I suck at summaries! Well, if one person read my story I'd be more than happy!
1. I wake up in another time

**So this is my first fanfiction! Please be nice with my English. If you see something wrong, just say it. Then I can change it. Hope you like it!**

I didn't know what happened actually. I was home and reading in my book as usual, and then I felt this pain in my head. All the things around me became difficult to see, but I didn't notice it. The pain was just to real. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. And suddenly all was covered in darkness...

"Are you sure she is alive?"

The voice sounds a little irritated. It's deep, but not as deep like a grown up man.

"She is alive! You can hear the heartbeats. A dead person has no heartbeats. It isn't that hard to understand!"

This time it was a voice of a girl. Just by the sound you can hear she has confidence, and is very pretty. I am good with voices.

"I think she's awake!"

This voice was very different than the others. It was a boy, but the voice was so strong. I would follow this voice anywhere. The voice has this power within, but I don't think the owner knows about this. The owner of the voice sounds unsure. The voice sounds also quite familiar... Wait a minute...!

I open my eyes. The first thing I see is emerald green eyes. They are not in the spotlight, but this is the person with the powerful voice. With the eyes is brown hair with auburn highlights, very dark eyebrows, a little nose with freckles, and a slim mouth. It's a pretty face. The face is very familiar actually.

There are other faces too. One with beautiful blue eyes. And two with light blue eyes. They are very alike. Just by seeing their eyes, I can say they are twins. There are also two others with blue eyes. These eyes are not alike at all. One of them has a more round shape in the eyes.

"Who are you?"

I ask about it, but I think I know the answer.

"I'm Hiccup, and this is Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snoutlout and Fishlegs."

The one with the powerful voice was the one to speak. It's actually him! I can't believe it!

"Can you tell us your name?"

The one with the beautiful blue eyes, also called Astrid, was the one who asked.

"I'm Sapphire. But everyone calls me Sapph."

They seemed surprised by my name.

"Sapphire! Why?"

The one named Snoutlout was the one who asked.

"Well, I have blue eyes if you haven't figured out that yet!"

After that he stays quiet.

I stand up. I see my book laying beside me. I pick it up before they see it.

"So, what brings you to Berk?"

Hiccup is the one who's asking.

"That's a simple one. I live here!"

After I said this all the teenagers start whispering. All of them except Hiccup.

"We know all the people who live on Berk. Why doesn't we know you?"

This time it was the girl called Ruffnut who asked.

"Well, I know you guys..."

I take a deep breath.

"But the version of you I know is 35 years old."

All of them, even Hiccup, becomes pale in the face.

"She was just here within a second. First it was nothing were we found you, then you was there! It was like magic!"

The one with the round eyes whose name was Fishlegs, was the one who said this.

Like magic... It doesn't make sense. Yes, I am a special kid, but time travel to the past! That's beyond my craziness.

"Are you sure? I am not that special..."

I start to speak just to calm myself.

"Not everyone can travel through time."

Tuffnut is actually saying something smart... The Tuffnut I know is what you can call a blond person.

"I thinker must ask Gothi about you, Sapph."

The Hiccup I know is the leader you can count on. Even this little Hiccup has that strength.

"Okay!"

We start to go to Gothi. But then I sense something different...

"Wait! Where is the dragons?"

Astrid is the one who answer me.

"They're having a free day. Just like us they need some time without each other."

And then we just keep walking towards Gothi.


	2. We actually learn something new!

**OMG! I didn't think one person would read my story! And then I finds out 43 people actually has seen my story! That's more people than in my class! And thank you for the help with the grammar RedroseNYAN! Thank you! Thank you! thank you! I'm just gonna post chapters when I'm done writing them... Not like these.. "20 views to next chapter!" I'm not like that!**

"She is from Berk."

Fishlegs is the one who translates for Gothi. The others just see symbols.

"I can translate what she writes, Fishlegs."

Gothi starts to smile.

"My parents asked the chief if he could make it happen. After that I have been very good at it."

The others start to whisper. Even Gothi make some noises.

"The chief? Who is the chief in your time?"

Snoutlout is the one with the dumb question. I don't know why, but I start to laugh.

"You must ask about that?! It's Hiccup of course!"

Snoutlout also start to laugh.

"Hiccup is... Chief! I don't believe it! He must be the worst chief ever!"

I see Hiccup is getting angry, but before he says something I protect him.

"Hiccup is actually the best chief Berk has ever had! And not even you guys is against that! He is the bravest man on Berk actually!"

Snoutlout stays silent after that.

"What about your parents?"

Astrid is the one who's asking.

"They're dead."

Tuffnut can't take the silence anymore.

"What's your parents name?"

I don't answer in a while. I can't tell the truth. It can ruin everything. I turn to Gothi.

"Will they remember what happened here when I come back to my own time?"

Gothi starts to write something.

"What you do in the past does not change the future. They will forget everything. And the things you do will just the chief and you remember."

Fishlegs face becomes more pale when he reads.

"Wait, the chief? is he coming?"

Hiccup and Snoutlout asks the question at the same time.

"Well, he's the one who rescue us when we disappear. But I am in the past. I can write a message!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut look even more confused than before.

"Follow me!"

I start to run to the dragons. When the dragons have their free time, they usually are in this place in the woods. I hear the others behind me. The dragons sense me before I sense them. They're not scared though. When I can see them I stop to run.

_"Hello, dragons!"_

The dragons seems surprised.

_"You can talk to us?"_

Instead I talking to them I just nod.

_"Can someone take me to the cliff?"_

A Monstrous Nightmare takes one step forwards.

_"I can take you to the cliff!"_

I smile to the dragon.

_"Do you have a name?"_

Just by asking I know I have earned the respect to the dragon.

_"No human has ever asked about my name...! My name is FireBreather!"_

I hear Hiccup and the gang coming. I turn to them.

"Come on! No time to lose!"

I take place on FireBreather's back.

"Let's go!"


	3. Waiting for the chief

**By the way... I don't own HTTYD or HTTYD2!**

When the others arrive at the cliff I am already done with the message. They stare in awe when they see the beauty of the cliff. The cliff is like paradise. It's surrounded by trees, but also full of flowers. It's my favorite place on earth.

"Why are you writing a message here?"

Fishlegs is asking.

"Because the chief knows about this place. And the chief knows I love this place."

It seems he is okay with my answer.

"How old are you guys?"

"16 years old."

Hiccup answers my question.

"What did you write?"

Astrid asks.

"Hello! I am in the past. You and the gang are 16 years old here. Please, help me! Sapphire!"

"Why would he know our age?"

"Well Snoutlout... Then he knows which year I am in. Is that to hard to understand?"

"But..."

"Snoutlout, shut up!"

Everyone shouts at Snoutlout. Oh my gosh... I didn't know they were like this in the past! They're not as brave, or as selfless... But they don't have so much responsibility in this age. It's actually a wake up for me...

"When do you think Chief Hiccup will come?"

I can hear the familiar sound of the future chief. The voice has not changed much. The only different I can hear is... The confident. The older Hiccup is more confident in himself than the younger one. Hiccup has always had a leaders voice, he just hasn't figured it out yet.

"Depending on the time hole... I think... Maybe... A few days?"

"The time hole?"

The twins both ask their question at the same time. Are we completely sure they doesn't share the same brain?

"They hasn't changed at all! Two bodies, one brain!"

The twins just look at me with a confused face. The others can't stop laughing.

"A time hole is this hole... Who can transport you to a different time."

They just nod.

"Well, shall we head back?"


End file.
